


No Right

by villainousunsub



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I REGRET NOTHING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10058948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: Carter has to break some very bad news to Kara





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaneWhoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaneWhoo/gifts).



The glass skyscraper was larger than he remembered, it was also a lot scarier than the last time he was there. Carter shook off the nerves and pushed open the door, it was still branded with his mom’s name. Everything inside looked the same, the lobby was still as large and grand as it once did, the receptionist was the same woman with the same haircut, and the elevator was still as pristine as his mom always made sure it was. 

 

He stared at that elevator, afraid to use it, he wanted no one to touch it now or forever, but it was the quickest way to get upstairs. Carter was suddenly jerked forward as someone bumped into him, he shook it off and busted through the door to the stairwell. He took a minute to calm down before starting the long trip to the top floor. 

 

Carter could hear the day to day hustle and bustle of the office, it was as if they still thought Cat would come in and go on a rampage if they stopped for even a second. He opened the door to reveal people practically running from one end of the office to the other and the screens were plastering the news as it happened. 

 

He walked down the hall to the last place he remembered Kara’s office to be. He rapped on the door three times, even though he knew she had superhearing he also knew she could focus on her work more than the world around her; he slowly opened the door and expected it to be just as it was five years ago. It was bare. 

 

Carter backed out and tried to grab the first he saw, but they ignored him. He spun until he came face to face with the old office, no one had occupied it since she left, but there was still a secretary stationed outside. He maneuvered his way over to her desk and gave her his best Grant smile. 

 

“Would you mind telling me where Kara Danvers’ office moved too.” 

 

“She moved downstairs into the head journalism office, she ran Snapper out a couple years ago.”

 

“Thanks love, I’ll be sure to have some flowers sent your way.”

 

He jogged down the four flights of stairs to the main writer’s domain. It didn’t take him long to find her office, people were running away, papers clutched close to their chest. Carter smiled, of course she would run her department like his mom ran the entire company. He dodged a woman, head buried in her notebook, and snapped his head in the direction she was coming from. 

 

“Didn’t know you had that kind of force in you Miss Danvers.”

 

“Carter!” Kara jumped out of her chair and enveloped him a bear hug. “I am so happy to see you.”

 

“I wish they were under better circumstances though. Listen Kara, I think we should sit and talk.” Carter pushed gently on Kara’s shoulders. She slowly nodded and lead them to the couch in the corner of the office. “You know how much mom and I thought of you as family, so I thought you had the right to find out before it hit the papers. Kara, mom was killed the other night during a robbery gone wrong.”

 

He watched Kara struggle to wrap her head around the news. Tears welled up in her eyes and her fist clenched as she tried to hold back her emotions. Carter reached out and pulled Kara into a hug, knowing how much she needed physical contact. He stroked her hair and whispered nothings into the air, it was all he could do to comfort her. 

 

“She had no right. No right! She never texted, she treated me like dirt for years, and yet here I am crying over her. She had no right. I can’t do this without her. Why did she not just stay here where I could protect her? Where I could protect both of you. She had no right, to leave me here. She left because she got scared, but I was scared too. She pushed me away again and again, but yet I knew that I had to push back or else she would just hide. She had no right to break me like she did, but I love her all the more for doing so. I can’t believe she is gone.” 

 

Carter wiped away the tears that stained Kara’s face. “Mom hated leaving you. I would catch her writing long paragraphs to you when she thought no one was watching, but only to delete them. I could hear her crying herself to sleep, only to wake up screaming for you. Sometimes I would find outdated plane tickets to National City, but we never left. She wanted to come back Kara, it killed her staying away, but you know her, she hates her own emotions. You were always in our family and I don’t want that to change. I’m taking over the company and I want you by my side, I know that is what she would have wanted.” 

 

“I always dreamed of standing behind your mom during press conferences, not as her assistant but as vice president or something. I guess it wouldn’t be so bad if it was you. Carter, I hate to ask this, but when is the service. I have something I want to do for it.” Kara pushed the hair out of her face and pulled her skirt down. 

  
“Two days.” Kara nodded before walking out of the office. Carter knew she was going to go fly to clear her head. He pulled his phone and sent off a quick text.  _ I am not doing this again, it was too much breaking her heart like that. I hope they will catch him soon so you can come home. I miss you mom. _


End file.
